


You...

by lilljobs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love, My OTP, shisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilljobs/pseuds/lilljobs
Summary: "you love me"





	You...

"You think I'm beautiful." 

He leaned in, his wet locks falling in front of his forehead.

"Of course." 

"You want to hug me." His wet body pressed against her own, she was dressed in a white top with no bra under. 

"You want to kiss me." His eyes, red and spinning were lustful and was staring into hers. 

"You want to date me." He bit his lip while tracing his thumb over her pink swollen lips. 

"You want to love me." Lips crashed hard and heat filled the room. He paused when he was done with an impressive hickey down her bare throat. 

 

"You're so beautiful I could die by looking at you." She licked her lips.

"I love having you near me." Her shirt was wet from his body.

"Every time I see you I want to kiss you so much that your lips get swollen and bruised." She looked at him through her lashes, eyes clouded in lust.

"I want to spend all my time with you" Her hands trailed on his lower abdomen.

"And I love you so  _fucking_ much." He kissed her hard again.

_"I love you Sakura."_

_"I love you Shisui."_

 


End file.
